Hollyleaf  The truth
by Hollystar4eva
Summary: Hollyleaf survived the tunnels and after moons of wandering aimlessly she finds Ravenpaw, along with new friends can Hollyleaf do what StarClan wanted? Or is she doomed to spend the rest of her life in darkness?
1. Freedom

**Hollyleaf – The truth.**

**Chapter One - Freedom**

I'd been wandering the tunnels for longer than I cared to remember. Moons? Seasons? Or had it just been days? I didn't know, and, frankly, I didn't care. Everyone I know think that I'm dead. Perfect. No one will come to my rescue now. Wandering in those tunnels had made me think; I had a lot of spare time, so I just thought about things.

_My Clan._ I thought about that a lot. _I wondered how they'd been getting on, if they'd forgotten about me already. Then I thought about my family...my _extended_ family. My mother(s) Leafpool and Squirrelflight. It still made me angry thinking about the way they'd lied to us for so long. Then I thought about my father(s) Brambleclaw and Crowfeather. I felt sorry for Brambleclaw, I saw him as my real father, he hadn't lied to us and he didn't act like we didn't even exist!_

_But thinking about that, often led me to think about my brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. I missed them. Granted, it was my own fault. I'd murdered Ashfur and attempted to murder Leafpool. Yes. It was entirely my fault, not that stupid Leafpool and idiotic Squirrelflight!_ I felt anger burning up inside me and I clawed at a rock that was in front of me. _Ha!_ I thought _it won't be long now until I end up in StarClan!_

_...StarClan. Will they still accept me? _I wondered _I murdered, and then tried to do it again! I'd never survive in the Dark Forest! _I started to panic but then I saw something that made hope rise up into my body again. I saw light. At first I thought that it was another hallucination. I'd been having a lot of those lately. Thought I saw a fox once and started to try to hunt it. That's how hungry I'd been.

But enough of that. I was right. It was, in fact, light! I started to sprint towards it but the closer I got, the more disappointed I was. It was light, yes. But it was just a big old sparkly rock. A rock! I felt so upset I let out a sad wail, this was my life. Wandering forever, never to escape. My fault.

Suddenly I realised something, a rock needs light to shine! I started to peer around for the light source and then I spotted it. The moon. There was a gap in the roof of the cave where the moon light was pouring down. I smiled slightly. I wasn't underground anymore!

Then I remembered listening to stories about the old forest. I remembered asking Leafpool about it once and I remembered her exact words. _"There was this cave, we called it mothermouth, and inside it was a long, dark tunnel that led you to a big rock, and when the moon went over it, the rock shone, and if you pressed your nose up against it you'd fall asleep and dream of StarClan."_

I was in mothermouth!

I touched my nose against the rock and I fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes. I was in StarClan! I looked around and saw it looked like a forest. A big forest! It was so huge and just wonderful! I let out a happy yowl before I started to run, I felt fresh air against my pelt, it was just magical._

_I saw a cat up ahead. It was a bluish-grey she-cat with deep blue eyes and a silvery muzzle. I recognized her and remembered that she was Bluestar._

_Bluestar padded up to me. "Greetings, young one. You have travelled long and far and you have made it to mothermouth. After you leave this cave you will find a barn, in the barn there will be a cat called Ravenpaw, he is grieving for the loss of his friend, Barley, so he may be untrusting. You must not tell him who you are. Ask him to take you to the end of the old RiverClan territory and I will lead you to where you must go. Now hurry. I'll tell you the rest later!"_

_Suddenly I started to feel dizzy and everything started to fade..._

I opened my eyes. I was back in mothermouth; although the light of the stone had vanished I felt a new kind of hope flare up inside me. StarClan hadn't abandoned me! Maybe, they would accept me when I died...Hopefully.

I leapt to my paws and started to run down the tunnel, and finally, I saw the light that I recognised to be daylight. I smiled. My name is Hollyleaf, and I am free.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Well tell me in a review! The more people who review the quicker I update. And remember Reviews = Love! :)**


	2. The barn

**Chapter Two – The barn**

I'd been walking since around sunrise, and now it was sunhigh. I wasn't tired though, I'd gathered a lot of stamina and muscles by wondering those tunnels, although I was dying of thirst! I was surprised that the tunnels hadn't flooded...Weird! Maybe there was just no rain for a while...still odd though. But as I walked, I spotted a puddle, I charged towards it but gasped when I saw my reflection, my pelt colour had turned...well, it was still black, but it was a much darker shade, I hadn't even thought that was possible! It was as dark as the night sky. But my eyes had changed as well, they were lacking their usual brightness, they looked sad and tired.

Then my gaze shifted, I had muscles, I mean, it's not like I didn't have any before, but now I was _loaded _with them! I mean, honestly, I bet that I could've beaten Lionblaze, and that's saying something since he's invincible an' all.

Then I remembered why I'd came to the puddle, to drink, so, I bent my head and drank, the water was heavenly and after I'd drunk my fill I sat back, just enjoying the sun on my pelt. Then I scented something that I thought I'd never scent again. Mouse.

The scent was coming from an old abandoned twoleg nest like thing. I padded cautiously towards it, then I recognised it, it was a barn, like Daisy's barn! I padded through the large 'door' and into the barn, the scent of mouse was overwhelming here and I almost started dribbling, but I managed to hold it in and started to hunt, soon I had three big fat mice in front of me and I liked my lips hungrily, after moons of eating rocks and small scrawny, stringy prey I was going to enjoy this meal!

I started eating and I was rather sad when the meal was gone, but I was full now and I was about to fall asleep when another scent hit my nostrils – the scent of cat.

I leapt up and started to bristle when a black tom with white paws, chest and tail tip padded into the barn, he looked surprised to see me and he flicked his tail slightly.

"Hello, I'm Ravenpaw, and who might you be?" He asked happily, although I could detect the sadness in his voice.

"Oh. I'm Holly-" I cut myself off, remembering what Bluestar had told me. "I'm Holly, just a travelling loner."

"Right, so, where are you heading?" Ravenpaw asked.

"All over the place, really," I answered, but then words came to my head "But right now I'm heading to SkyClan,"

"Hmmm, SkyClan, a friend of mine went there once, in fact, he restored it! I'd be happy to tell you but-" He stopped himself, "Look at me! I'm turning into an elder!"

I purred and my fur flattened and I collapsed onto the hay. "Sorry, do you mind if I stay here? I can be on my way if you want, it's just, I've travelled a long way today,"

"Sure, you can stay for as long as you want, it's been getting a bit lonely around here ever since-" he stopped and went into a sad silence, I was feeling a bit awkward so I quickly buried the mice I'd had.

"Want me to hunt for you?" I asked,

"No way! I may be getting old but I'm not and elder yet! Plus if I don't hunt I'm worried that I'll get fat like a kittypet!" Ravenpaw insisted before getting up to hunt himself.

I didn't worry about what he was hunting, I was just too tired and I felt my eyes starting to droop and I fell asleep.

_My eyes popped open, I let out a groan, couldn't I have one proper night's sleep? Never mind, better see what Bluestar wants now._

_I looked up at the sky and thought one word; Uh-Oh._

_I was in the dark forest, the place of no stars, anti-StarClan, hell, whatever you wanted to call it; I was in Tigerstar's land._

_I heard his voice._

"_I believe that when the time comes, Ivypaw will fight for us." He mewed._

_I felt a niggling at the back of my mind. Ivypaw. Where had I heard that name before...Ivypaw...That's it! Ivykit! Ivykit and Dovekit! Oh, poor Ivykit! She'd been recruited!_

_As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the dark tom sneak up behind me, he gave me a fright when he started talking._

"_Ah, the lovely Hollyleaf, so protective of the Warrior Code!" He hissed into my ear and I flinched when his tail rested on my shoulder._

"_Ivypaw! It is true that you will stick with us when the fight comes, but we need to make sure you won't get...scared. You must kill Hollyleaf!" Tigerstar hissed._

_Ivypaw seemed uneasy, and then it clicked in my mind...or, at least, some of it. Ivypaw was a spy!_

_Ivypaw gave me a pitying looking and it was almost as if she was telling me that she was sorry. She slid out her claws and bunched her muscles ready to leap... Then she started to fade and I let out a sigh of relief and then, my vision too started to blur, and everything faded from view._

I opened my eyes and stood up. What a terrible dream! I'm so lucky Ivypaw woke up when she did or I might have died...the thought of that was terrible and it ate my mind thinking of an innocent cat having to kill, what kind of cruel cat could put an apprentice through that? I know that I wouldn't be able to!

I stretched and hunted two mice, I ate them both quickly and buried the bones, I stood up and walked out into the sunshine, I saw Ravenpaw, his head was dipped sadly and his shoulders were sagged.

"Ravenpaw, I need to leave now but I don't know the way, could you show me the way to the end of RiverClans old territory?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered, snapping out of his sadness, "Maybe I could show you ThunderClans old territory while we're at it."

I smiled "I'd like that." I answered and we started to leave, little did I know that this was the start of a big journey.

**A/N: What about now? If anyone can guess the two cats that will be joining the journey in the next chapter you'll get a Hollyleaf plushie!**


	3. Kittypets

**Chapter Three – Kittypets**

**Dovepaws PoV**

I sat next to Ivypaw, still half awake even though it was night, she was in the one place that I couldn't check if she was alright, The Dark Forest. I couldn't get to sleep until I knew that she was alright, now that she was a spy I felt as if she was in even more danger, wich was probably true. Her claws slid out and I started to nudge her, trying to wake her up before something bad happened, I could smell fear scent rising from her body although it wasn't her own.

She wouldn't wake up and began to grow worried, so I did something that I hoped she'd forgive me for, I unsheathed my claws and poked her back, she leapt up and hissed at me,

"What was that for?" She hissed,

"I could tell that something was happening!" I hissed back, my pelt starting to bristle, but I could tell that something was wrong so I tried to calm myself down,

"Follow me, we should tell Lionblaze or Jayfeather," I offered and we snuck out of the apprentices den,

"You go wake up Jayfeather, I'll get Lionblaze, he's on guard tonight," I told her and we split up,

I padded up to my mentor and my whiskers twitched with amusement when I realised that he was asleep.

"Lionblaze?" I asked, nudging him and I sighed when he groaned and rolled over.

"Ivypaw's woken up!" I hissed to my mentor, he was up in an instant and rocketed to the apprentices den immediately where Ivypaw and Jayfeather where waiting.

"Well, Brokenstar tried to make me kill Flametail, but Tigerstar said that he trusted me, then they tried to get me to kill another cat...I can't quite remember her name...just that I'd never seen her before, she smelled of dust and damp and dirt, she was black and she had green eyes," Both me and Ivypaw saw alarm flickering between the toms eyes,

"Please Ivypaw, what was her name?" Jayfeather asked urgently,

"I can't remember...wait, now I remember! Her name was Hollyleaf!" Ivypaw mewed, and the stunned silence that followed was deadly.

**...**

**Hollyleaf's PoV**

We started to walk through the moorland and then a large thunderpath appeared in front of us, it was the largest, noisiest and most used thunderpath I'd ever seen before. It terrified me even more than almost being killed in the Dark Forest; the monsters zoomed past faster than I'd ever seen them go before.

I shivered and Ravenpaw pressed closer against me. I felt thankful to him but I didn't say it.

"Don't worry, there's a tunnel that we can go through to get to the other side, follow me." Ravenpaw told me and set off towards a small black smelly tunnel.

My nose wrinkled in distaste and I felt a slight fear as I padded through the long dark tunnel, I was terrified as I was reminded of being trapped in the tunnels and having to walk through the horrid darkness for days and nights until I fainted of exhaustion.

I started to panic and I sprinted through the tunnel, my breaths quick and panicked and I waited at the other side for Ravenpaw, panting.

Ravenpaw looked at me confused, "What happened in there?" He asked, not understanding anything.

"Oh, that, it's nothing, just had some bad experiences with...um...tunnels," I answered, hoping that he'd believe me.

"Right..." He mewed, obviously not believing a word, although, it was the truth.

"Anyway, c'mon, I'll show you the old camp." Ravenpaw mewed before sprinting away into the little undergrowth that was left.

Soon we were there, in the old camp, it was made out of the forest, ferns, nettles, everything...well, except the HighRock.

I peered around the camp and suddenly my pelt started to bristle as two other cats entered the clearing.

One of them was a pale brown tabby she-cat and the other was a white tom with black splotches.

"Who are you?" I hissed,

They both looked startled and I could tell from their collars and their stench that they were Kittypets.

"Well, I'm Smudge and this is Princess, we came looking for Firestar, Cloudtail and their clans, we, er, come every day, really," Smudge replied,

I narrowed my eyes at them and was about to hiss a sharp retort when Ravenpaw cut in

"Smudge? Princess? I remember Firestar mentioning you!" Then he turned to me, "Smudge Firestars friend when he was a kittypet and Princess was his sister!"

I pretended to look confused, "Oh of course, I haven't told you about Firestar yet! I'll tell you later," Ravenpaw mewed,

We turned to leave, but we were stopped by Princess' yowl "Wait!" she yowled "Can we come with you? If we stay here there's no way we can ever see them again if we stay here but if we come with you... we might see him again!"

"You want to come with us?" Ravenpaw asked, "I'm only going with Holy to the bridge, you don't even know our names!"

"Oh, but I can tell that you know Firestar, so you can't be that bad!" Smudge replied, smiling,

"But you must know, where I'm going there will be danger, and death, I'm going to stop a great evil from rising, it would be nice to have company, but it will be so much danger, do you still want to come?" I asked,

Princess looked a bit put off the idea now but Smudge looked just as keen, "We don't care, do we, Princess? We'll grow old and die anyway if we stay here with our twolegs, but what harm is a bit of adventure going to do us?"

"Well, if you're sure..." Smudge seemed certain that he wanted to come, but Princess was looking uncertain about the whole, 'I might die' speech.

"Come on Princess! If we stay here we'll just end up going to the cutter and get put down!" Smudge insisted, trying to convince the brown she-cat.

"Well, I guess, if it means that I can see Cloudtail again," She answered I smiled slightly, at least I wouldn't get bored now!

"We'd better be off now or we won't make it to the border before sundown!" Ravenpaw mewed before setting off,

I padded after Ravenpaw through the bits of greenery that was still left and soon we were at a river,

"Over there was RiverClan territory, once me, Firestar and Greystripe went to RiverClan territory to free Mistyfoot, Stonefur and Greystripes kits!" Ravenpaw explained,

I smiled, I liked hearing stories about the old forest and Ravenpaw continued to tell the story until we got to the Twoleg Bridge.

"Well, I'd better go back to the barn now," Ravenpaw mewed sadly,

"Wait," I told him, "Why don't you come with us, or at least stay here for the night?"

"Well...Fine, but just for the night," Ravenpaw replied and I smiled, at least it was a compromise, I'd change his mind in the morning,

I snuck away to hunt and when I got back I'd caught only a small, stringy mouse,

"Is prey always like this around here?" I asked, if it was I'd sleep hungry tonight,

"Yes, the twolegs scared it all away," Ravenpaw answered,

"Oh well, I'm starving!" Smudge mewed, and as if to agree with him his stomach growled loudly and I could sense him blushing under his pelt.

I ate my mouse and then curled up, ready to sleep; I closed my eyes and fell asleep,

_And then my eyes opened again, I mean, seriously, what does a cat have to do to get a decent night's sleep around here? Although I was happy to notice that I wasn't in the Dark Forest, I was in StarClan instead, good, I thought, no more worrying about dying in my sleep!_

_I saw Bluestar approach me and I dipped my head in respect,_

"_I will join you tomorrow," She told me and I frowned, how could Bluestar 'Join' me?_

"_Also three others will come, they will help the rise of Holly and one day become Star, Shine and River," She mewed and everything started to swirl and then I woke up._

My eyes opened and I padded up to Ravenpaw, he was already awake,

"Ravenpaw, will you come with us, please, I could do with your help to turn these soft Kittypets into hard forest cats!" I asked – Almost begged,

"Well...I guess I could... It wouldn't harm anyone," He answered and I smiled slightly, I knew one cat that it could hurt, and I hoped that it did hurt him!

Then the scent of a strange yet familiar cat entered my mouth and I couldn't put my paw on where or when I recognised the scent from.

A small blue-grey kit burst into the clearing, panting heavily, it had small ice blue eyes and a slightly grey muzzle, as if it was aged, but that was impossible, the kit was far too young to have aged fur. But the moment I locked eyes with her I knew who it was,

Ravenpaw pelt was bristled slightly, "Who are you?" He asked,

I snickered slightly, putting on an act, "you won't get a single truthful answer out of her lips! Her name is Bluest- Her name is...Blueand she's my little sister,"

**A/N: So, what did you think? Bet ya can't guess who 'Blue' is! Ha ha!**


End file.
